


Watching

by olivemartini



Category: Stitchers, Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Romance, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Cameron's P.O.V. when he caught Kirsten watching him. <br/>(Why did he close the door on her?  Seriously.  Why?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Kirsten watching him should have been weird, but it wasn't.  
Cameron thought maybe she was just being affected by the residual emotion, so involved in the stitch that it didn't even occur to her that she should speak up. But then he noticed that she seemed to be blushing, and for once in her life unable to come up with a clever comment, and the slightly guilty look on her face. So maybe she had just enjoyed looking at his naked chest, and maybe hoping for a glimpse of something more.  
Cameron could live with that.  
For a second, he wanted to smile at her. Wanted to make a joke and laugh and tell her that it was alright, that maybe she should just knock sometime. But the words dried up in his throat, because somehow, she was still staring at him like he was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, and that surprised him. He didn't expect to have her look at him like that, like he was the eighth wonder of the world, like the thing she wanted most was just to reach out and touch him. Cameron wondered if that's what he looked like when he was watching Kirsten.  
He enjoyed it, for a while, before her eyes fell to the scar on his chest. And though he had long since made peace with it -everyone has scars, after all, his was just a bit more noticeable- he still couldn't help wishing that she hadn't seen it just yet. There was a question written all over her face. He could hear her saying "no more secrets, okay?" and felt himself ready to tell her everyting. But he had already told her about Marta, and there would be enough time for him to share this with her a better way, on his terms.   
Right now, Cameron could only look down at the scar, too, and hope it didn't look as bad to Kirsten as it did to him. Right now, Cameron could only smile gently at her, and close the door. He wondered if she knew he stood there for a minute, staring at the place she had been.   
She didn't expect to be caught. He could hear the echo of her words, saying, "I've never seen people like this. So vulnerable." and understanding what she had meant.


End file.
